Meus verdadeiros sentimentos
by Sakura Haruno1
Summary: Sakura e Shoran: vizinhos e amigos desde pequenininhos.. amizade.. será q é só isso que sentem um pelo outro? leiam e descubram. UA e sem magia
1. Amigos desde sempre

MEUS VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS  
Capítulo I - Amigos desde sempre  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: 14 anos, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, uma franja ligeiramente rebelde. Olhos verdes, extremamente verdes. Bonita, simpática, engraçada. Uma das garotas mais populares da escola, quase perfeita, só tem um defeito, do qual não consegue se livrar...  
  
- Ai meu deus, eu to atrasada!!!! Olha só que horas são, não vai dar tempo!!!  
  
A garota se troca em poucos segundos, penteando os cabelos e arrumando a cama ao mesmo tempo. Já estava habituada com isso, nunca acordava na hora certa. Já tinha desistido de despertadores, não dava certo. Mais uma vez, conseguiu se trocar em menos de um minuto e desceu para tomar o café da manhã. O pai e o irmão certamente já estariam acordados, e o café na mesa. Todos acordavam cedo naquela casa, exceto ela. O pai dizia que ela tinha puxado isso da mãe, que também era muito dorminhoca. Ela não sabia se era verdade, pois a mãe havia morrido quando ela era muito pequena. Porém sempre ouvia histórias dela pelo pai, e a casa vivia cheia de fotos da mãe. Sakura admirava muito o amor do pai, que tinha resistido até mesmo à morte. O pai nunca se aproximara de outra mulher, mesmo que fosse incentivado pelos filhos. Eles tinham uma vizinha também viúva, uma mulher bonita e sábia, que Sakura realmente tinha como uma segunda mãe. Mas por mais que ela e seu amigo, o filho caçula da vizinha, tentassem juntar seus pais, os dois tinham o coração ainda cheio de amor por seus falecidos companheiros. Sakura sonhava com um amor assim para ela. Um amor que pudesse resistir a tudo, que fosse mais forte que tudo. Mas ainda tinha tempo para isso. Agora, o que ela precisava era tomar café logo, senão chegaria atrasada novamente.  
  
- Atrasada de novo, hein monstrenga?  
  
- Bom dia pra você também Toya - respondeu cinicamente  
  
- Bom dia filha. Seu café já está na mesa.  
  
- Bom dia papai. E obrigada.  
  
A garota engoliu seu café da manhã, deu um beijo no pai, mostrou a língua para o irmão e saiu de casa apressada. Quando abriu o portão, deu de cara com o vizinho.  
  
- Atrasada de novo? Que feio... - brincou um garoto da mesma idade que Sakura. Olhos e cabelos castanhos.  
  
- Será que você e meu irmão não podem me cumprimentar com um bom dia pelo menos uma vez??  
  
- Tudo bem então, não precisa ficar nervosinha... - disse o garoto rindo - Vamos começar de novo. Bom dia, Sakura  
  
- Bom dia Shoran - Sakura com raiva  
  
- Assim não vale. Eu te cumprimentando todo gentil e você assim, com essa raiva toda. Relaxa Sakura, ainda é muito cedo pra todo esse stress...  
  
- É que você me estressa!! Você e meu irmão. Por que você não vai logo pra sua escola, se acorda tão cedo todo dia?  
  
- Porque minha escola é mais perto que a sua, eu vou chegar no horário, já você...  
  
- Ai é mesmo!! Tchau Shoran, até mais.  
  
- Tchau. E cuidado pra não tropeçar e cair de cara no chão hein?  
  
- E não vou trope...  
  
Nesse instante a garota tropeça numa pedra, pois não estava olhando o caminho enquanto se virou para falar com Shoran.  
  
- Hahahahahaahhahahaha... você é mesmo uma tonta...  
  
- Cala a boca Shoran!!  
  
A garota pega uma pedra e joga no garoto, mas este se desvia facilmente, e vai embora, ainda rindo da garota.  
  
- Mais que droga! - Sakura se levantando e ajeitando a roupa - ele vai ver à tarde. Eu vou dar o troco nele.  
  
Ela se levanta e continua seu caminho para a escola correndo. Shoran tinha a atrasado ainda mais.  
  
Sakura entra na sala ofegante e vermelha, milagrosamente antes do professor. Vai pro seu lugar e se joga na carteira.  
  
- Acordou atrasada de novo? - era uma garota de cabelos negros compridos e olhos violetas que perguntava  
  
- Pois é Tomoyo... e o idiota do Shoran ainda me atrasou mais. Você acredita que todo dia ele me espera sair de casa só pra me encher a paciência?  
  
- Pra te encher a paciência é? Sei...  
  
- O que você ta insinuando Tomoyo?  
  
- Nada... mas o que que ele fez de tão grave?  
  
- Ele ficou dizendo que eu ia cair e eu acabei caindo mesmo... daí ele ficou rindo da minha cara e ainda me chamou de tonta... - suspirando - ele é tão infantil...  
  
- Hihihi... ai Sakura... você me fala tanto nesse tal de Shoran que eu fico com vontade de conhecê-lo...  
  
- Pois não fique. Seria uma perda de tempo.  
  
- Vocês se conhecem há um tempão, não é?  
  
- Desde que me lembro o Shoran é meu vizinho. Como não tem muitas pessoas da nossa idade lá na rua, acabamos ficando amigos. Ele pode ser idiota, mas ele é bem legal quando quer.  
  
- Você gosta bastante dele, não é?  
  
- Sei lá Tomoyo... acho que o Shoran é como se fosse um irmão pra mim... nunca pensei nisso. Ele é meu vizinho e amigo, só isso.  
  
- É? - a garota ficou pensativa olhando pra Sakura. Ia falar alguma coisa quando o professor chegou.  
  
- Muito bem, chega de conversa. Cada um para o seu lugar, vamos começar logo essa aula.  
  
A aula transcorreu tranqüila como sempre. Sakura achando tudo difícil e Tomoyo explicando tudo com a maior paciência. A hora de ir embora chegou logo, e Sakura foi pra casa acompanhada da amiga, até que chegaram numa bifurcação.  
  
- Bom, tchau Sakura. A gente se vê amanhã na escola e... - a garota estava olhando alguma coisa atrás de Sakura  
  
- Que foi Tomoyo? - a garota ia virar para trás quando sente duas mãos tapando seus olhos - quem é?  
  
- Você não sabe mesmo? - o tom de voz do garoto que lhe tapava os olhos era divertido  
  
- Shoran... Só podia mesmo ser você. O que você ta fazendo aqui? Sua escola fica pra lá. - disse a garota apontando para frente ainda com os olhos tampados  
  
- Eu sei. Mas eu saí mais cedo da escola hoje, e vou almoçar na sua casa, lembra?  
  
- Ah, é... infelizmente é verdade  
  
- Poxa vida Sakura... - Shoran a soltando - você não gosta mesmo de mim não é? - fazendo cara de coitado  
  
- Eu ainda estou chateada por causa de hoje de manhã. - Sakura indiferente  
  
- Ainda? Eu já tinha até esquecido... Mas talvez a sua linda amiga queira me dar almoço... - disse olhando para Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo ficou um pouco sem graça com o elogio. Não era sempre que era chamada de linda por um garoto tão bonito quanto aquele. Além disso, estava chocada. Pelo que Sakura falava ela imaginava o tal Shoran como um moleque, e não aquele gato a sua frente. Sakura percebeu que Tomoyo estava vermelha. Ficou um pouco irritada com isso.  
  
- Já que você está com tanta fome vamos logo pra casa - puxando o garoto pelo braço - Tchau Tomoyo.  
  
- Ah! Tchau... depois te ligo - a garota respondeu meio que saindo do mundo da lua  
  
- Mas liga mesmo hein? Tchau!  
  
Tomoyo foi em direção a sua própria casa e Sakura foi pra casa dela com Shoran. Era normal eles almoçarem juntos, pois os pais de ambos trabalhavam, o irmão de Sakura vivia fazendo bicos e as irmãs de Shoran não paravam em casa, e as vezes ninguém fazia almoço.  
  
- Nossa que pressa... acho que no fundo no fundo você estava feliz de almoçar comigo... foi só falar que ia na casa da sua amiga gatinha que você veio embora rapidinho... - Shoran debochado, como sempre  
  
- Cala a boca Shoran... - Sakura estava pensativa... nem ela sabia porque se sentiu irritada com Tomoyo  
  
- Já é a segunda vez que você me manda calar a boca hoje...  
  
- Ah é? Então agora são três... cala a boca Shoran!  
  
*alguns minutos de silêncio*  
  
- Posso perguntar mais uma coisinha?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Vou perguntar mesmo assim... o que você vai cozinhar hoje?  
  
- Eu? Sei lá... acho que macarrão...  
  
- Aquele seu macarrão esquisito? Não mesmo... pode deixar que eu cozinho, vou fritar ovo.  
  
- Por mim tudo bem, pelo menos não vou ter que agüentar você recamando da minha comida...  
  
- É um elogio chamar aquilo de comida... - Shoran falando baixo  
  
- Eu ouvi isso, hein?  
  
- Isso o que? Eu não disse nada... - Shoran cínico  
  
- Ta bom... vamos logo, que eu to morrendo de fome  
  
Quando chegaram à casa dos kinomoto, Sakura e Shoran jogaram o material de escola no canto da sala e foram para a cozinha. Shoran fez arroz, pegou um resto de feijão na geladeira e fritou ovo. Sakura foi arrumar a mesa e logo o almoço estava pronto.  
  
- E aí? Ficou bom, não ficou?  
  
- Ficou igual a qualquer ovo frito que eu já tenha comido...  
  
- Mas ficou melhor que aquela gororoba que você chama de macarrão... - Shoran provocando  
  
- Pelo menos eu sei fazer macarrão... se você fosse cozinhar para si mesmo só ia comer arroz com ovo.  
  
- Grande coisa, você morreria de fome - Shoran com a boca cheia  
  
- Minha comida não é tão ruim assim...  
  
- Não? Outro dia você inventou de fazer um flã-de-num-sei-o-que que parecia a lesma verde da lagoa gosmenta daquele filme que passou de madrugada...  
  
- Mas flã é muito difícil de fazer!!!  
  
- Difícil é você fazer uma comida descente...- Shoran com um sorriso debochado  
  
- Você é muito irritante sabia? Quer saber, perdi a fome! - Sakura se levantando  
  
- Melhor, sobra mais pra mim... - Shoran pegando o ovo do prato da menina  
  
Sakura saiu da cozinha e foi pra sala. Jogou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Parecia que Shoran tinha o dom de deixá-la irritada. Ficou lá sentada bufando no sofá, enquanto Shoran devorava o ultimo ovo na cozinha. Mas o garoto também não agüentou muito tempo, e logo se levantou para ir falar com Sakura. Sempre era assim, eles brigavam, mas faziam as pazes rapidinho. Ele foi para a sala e não pode deixar de rir com a cena que viu. Sakura no sofá toda emburrada e com os braços cruzados. Ele foi até o sofá e se jogou ao lado da garota.  
  
- O que você ta assistindo?  
  
- Nada  
  
- Então porque a televisão ta ligada? Vamos evitar o apagão - Shoran desligando a TV  
  
- Apagão Shoran? Que coisa mais antiga...  
  
- Você ta certa... isso é velho mesmo - Shoran fazendo careta  
  
- É - Sakura se esforçando pra continuar séria... Shoran sempre conseguia fazê-la rir mesmo quando ela estava super chateada com ele  
  
- Até quando você vai ficar chateada comigo?  
  
- Sei lá... - a garota continuava emburrada  
  
- Hum... então vou ter que dar um jeito - Shoran estralando os dedos e olhando pra Sakura com um sorriso malvado  
  
- O que você vai fa...  
  
Shoran não deixou Sakura terminar a frase, foi pra perto dela e começou a fazer cócegas.  
  
- Hahahaha....Para...hahaahhaha... Shoran - Sakura mal conseguindo falar de tanto que ria  
  
- Então fala que eu to desculpado...  
  
- Você... ta desculpado... - Sakura entre risos - pronto... agora pára  
  
- Ta bom...  
  
Shoran soltou as mãos da garota que caiu do sofá perdendo o equilíbrio, com Shoran por cima. Eles ficaram sem falar nada, só se encarando rindo e ofegantes pela brincadeira. Nesse momento alguém abre a porta repentinamente.  
  
- Que é que ta acontecendo aqui??????  
  
O grito deu um tremendo susto nos dois, que levantaram mais que rápido.  
  
- Que vocês estavam fazendo deitados no chão da sala??  
  
Com essa frase os dois percebem o que Toya estava pensando e ficam parecendo duas cruzas de tomate com pimentão.  
  
- Não é nada disso Toya!!! A gente caiu, só isso... - Sakura se defendendo  
  
- Sei...  
  
- Ah Toya, dá um tempo... você sabe que o Shoran é praticamente nosso irmão...  
  
Shoran não sabia porque, mas ficou um pouco incomodado com essa frase de Sakura.  
  
- Acho que você tem razão - suspiro - acho melhor você ir pra casa agora moleque...  
  
- Hum.. tudo bem. Até mais  
  
Shoran saiu da casa da amiga ainda vermelho e foi pra sua própria casa. Sakura também dispensou Toya e foi rapidinho pro quarto dela. Tinha ficado bastante sem graça com a insinuação do irmão. Estava entrando no quarto quando o telefone tocou. Ela foi atender na extensão que tinha no quarto.  
  
- Alô  
  
- Alô, Sakura? É a Tomoyo!  
  
- Oi, Tomoyo, tudo bem?  
  
- Tudo...  
  
- E aí? Você disse que ia ligar... deve ter alguma coisa pra me perguntar, ou contar, sei lá...  
  
- Na verdade tem... menina, aquele garoto de hoje era o tal Shoran?  
  
- Ele mesmo, porque?  
  
- Eu nunca o imaginei assim...  
  
- Ué, Tomoyo, assim como?  
  
- Assim lindo né Sakura? Ou vai dizer que você nunca reparou nele?  
  
Sakura ficou pensativa... nunca tinha reparado, mesmo. Olhou para a foto no criado mudo. Ela e Shoran, um do lado do outro. Shoran estava fazendo chifrinhos nela com seu característico sorriso debochado. Ela olhou bem para o garoto na foto... Tomoyo tinha razão, Shoran era um dos garotos mais bonitos que ela conhecia, com aqueles olhos profundos e cabelo parecendo sempre despenteado, além de um corpinho de fazer inveja a qualquer garoto. Como nunca tinha reparado nisso? Olhou para uma foto ao lado. Duas crianças brincando na praia, na verdade, um garoto correndo atrás de uma menininha assustando-a com um caranguejo. Sakura sorriu. Talvez pra ela Shoran nunca tivesse deixado de ser um garotinho.  
  
- Sakura? Aloou... você morreu aí foi?  
  
- Hãn?Ah! Desculpa Tomoyo, me distraí... você tem razão, o Shoran é mesmo bonito... sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado?  
  
- Nunca? Eu hein... que estranho...  
  
- Também acho... mas fazer o que?  
  
- Você tem razão... sempre foi distraída mesmo  
  
- Pois é...  
  
- Bem, Sakura, beijinho e tchau. A gente se vê na escola  
  
- Beijo e tchau.  
  
Sakura desligou o telefone e foi dormir. Ela sempre dormia cedo, na esperança de acordar no horário, o que geralmente não acontecia. No dia seguinte acordou tarde novamente e fez o que já era rotina, se trocou correndo, tomou o café da manhã mais rápido ainda e saiu de casa, só pra dar de cara com Shoran.  
  
- Você nunca muda, não é? Não vai acordar cedo nunca?  
  
Sakura não respondeu, estava olhando para Shoran, prestando atenção nele. Se ela pensasse bem, veria que esta era a primeira vez que olhava pra ele como olhava para os outros garotos...  
  
Continua.... 


	2. Um novo alguém

Capítulo dois: Um novo alguém  
  
Sakura desligou o telefone e foi dormir. Ela sempre dormia cedo, na esperança de acordar no horário, o que geralmente não acontecia. No dia seguinte acordou tarde novamente e fez o que já era rotina, se trocou correndo, tomou o café da manhã mais rápido ainda e saiu de casa, só pra dar de cara com Shoran.  
  
- Você nunca muda, não é? Não vai acordar cedo nunca?  
  
Sakura não respondeu, estava olhando para Shoran, prestando atenção nele. Se ela pensasse bem, veria que esta era a primeira vez que olhava pra ele como olhava para os outros garotos...  
  
- Ei!! Que que foi Sakura? Acorda!!  
  
A garota ficou um pouco vermelha.  
  
- Nada... to atrasada, tchau Shoran - Sakura indo embora  
  
Ela foi caminhando para a escola. Na verdade nem estava tão atrasada quanto pensava, ou talvez tinha se trocado mais rápido que o de costume, o que importava era que ela não precisaria correr. No caminho encontrou um garoto que estudava na mesma escola que ela.  
  
- Kinomoto!! Você por aqui? Não sabia que você morava por aqui, nunca tinha te visto indo pra escola...  
  
- Ah, oi Sasuke ( não se lê Sazuke, e sim Sassuke, OK?)... talvez não tenha me visto porque eu sempre passo por aqui meio atrasada... e na volta é você que sempre fica na escola conversando...  
  
- Você tem razão.. pena não termos nos encontrado antes, poderíamos combinar de irmos sempre juntos pra escola, não gosto de ir sozinho...  
  
- Eu também não gosto... sempre volto com a Tomoyo, mas vou sozinha...  
  
- Então podemos combinar de irmos sempre juntos.  
  
Sakura até achou uma boa idéia. Sasuke era um aluno do primeiro colegial, de olhos e cabelos negros, famoso pelo interesse que tinha pela cultura ninja e por ser um excelente jogador de futebol.  
  
- Ai,ai,ai... sabe o que é? É que eu sempre acordo tarde... acordar cedo é muito difícil pra mim...  
  
- Se esforça um pouco... prometo que te espero - o garoto sorria enquanto falava, o sorriso dele era definitivamente lindo...  
  
- Vou me esforçar - Sakura não tinha como não sorrir também... Sasuke era um garoto realmente muito simpático  
  
Os dois foram conversando animadamente até a escola. Tinham muito em comum, gostavam das mesmas músicas, dos mesmos animes... Chegaram rápido à escola, e Sakura pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava chegou cinco minutos mais cedo.  
  
- Tchau Sasuke... pena a gente não estudar na mesma classe...  
  
- Pena mesmo... acho que vou repetir esse ano para estudar com você - Sasuke em tom divertido  
  
- Não seja bobo - Sakura sorrindo - ainda podemos nos encontrar na volta pra casa...  
  
- Tem razão... então até mais  
  
Nesse momento Sasuke fez uma coisa que Sakura não estava esperando. Ele beijou a garota na bochecha e deu um descontraído até mais. Não que tivesse algo de mais nisso, é só que... Sakura foi pega desprevenida... ou essa pelo menos foi a desculpa que ela deu a si mesma por ter se sentido tão constrangida por um simples beijo no rosto. Tinha certeza de que se olhasse no espelho estaria completamente vermelha. Tomoyo só confirmou esse pensamento da garota...  
  
- Sakura, você está com febre?  
  
- Não Tomoyo.. Porque?  
  
- Não, é que... você ta vermelha  
  
- Ah, isso? - Sakura ficando mais vermelha e olhando discretamente para Sasuke que já estava um pouco longe - não é nada não, amiga, não se preocupe...  
  
É claro que Tomoyo percebeu essa olhadinha pra Sasuke, e também percebeu na hora o porque do rubor de Sakura...  
  
- Tudo bem, vamos pra sala então.  
  
- Vamos!  
  
As duas garotas começaram a andar em direção à sala.  
  
- Ele é muito bonito, Sakura  
  
- De quem você ta falando Tomoyo?  
  
- Do Sasuke, ué! Ele é um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, inteligente, bom nos esportes... Além de tudo ele já ta no colegial!  
  
- É, ele é bonitinho... mas porque você ta falando isso agora? - Sakura se fazendo de desentendida  
  
- Oras... eu vi a olhadinha que você deu pra ele...  
  
- Que é isso Tomoyo... nada a ver - Sakura começando a ficar vermelha de novo  
  
- Ta legal... vou fazer de conta que eu acredito...  
  
- Mas é verdade!!!  
  
As duas meninas passaram ainda um tempo discutindo sobre o assunto, até o professor chegar e dar fim na conversa delas. A aula, como sempre, passou se arrastando, até que o sinal finalmente bateu. Os três foram juntos pra casa, Sakura, Tomoyo e Sasuke. Tomoyo só ficou observando a interação entre os dois colegas, e imaginou que aquilo ainda ia gerar uma história bem interessante...  
  
No dia seguinte Sakura acordou milagrosamente cedo. Se trocou rapidinho, tomou café em silêncio e saiu de casa. Sorriu ao ver que Shoran ainda não tinha saído de casa. "ele vai ficar esperando que nem um bobo" pensou a menina divertida. Caminhou vagarosamente pela rua cheia de árvores, prestando atenção em cada pétala que caia das cerejeiras em flor. Chegou perto da casa de Sasuke antes dele sair, se sentou na guia e esperou alguns minutos até ele aparecer, o que não demorou muito.  
  
- Bom dia Sakura!! E aquele papo de acordar sempre atrasada? Era desculpa pra não ir comigo? - Sasuke se fazendo de vítima  
  
- Não é isso não.. é que hoje eu acordei cedo... acredite, isso é muito raro...  
  
- Fico feliz por ter provocado algo tão raro...  
  
Sakura sorriu para ele e começaram o caminho para a escola, que passou extremamente rápido para os dois. Enquanto isso em frente a casa de Sakura um garoto estava saindo atrasado para a escola, por ter ficado esperando a garota sair...  
  
- Na volta eu encontro com ela na bifurcação... fiquei curioso pra saber o que a fez acordar tão cedo... - Shoran falando consigo mesmo  
  
A manhã foi mais uma como outra qualquer, e Sakura e Tomoyo novamente encontraram Sasuke para irem juntos pra casa. Sasuke e Sakura iam brincando um com o outro, falando e rindo alto pelo caminho, e num momento qualquer Sasuke colocou o braço por sobre os ombros de Sakura. E eles estavam assim, abraçados e rindo, quando um garoto virou a rua e ficou meio que sem ação com a cena que viu.  
  
-"Quem é aquele garoto? E porque ele ta abraçado com a Sakura?"  
  
Shoran estava sentindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ao mesmo tempo que estava com raiva daquele garoto, que ele nem ao menos sabia quem era, estava sentindo uma coisa nova pra ele...algo que no momento ele foi incapaz de identificar... e por estar sentindo tantas coisas, e sem saber o porque, estava confuso. Se não fosse Tomoyo, provavelmente teria ficado olhando com cara de bobo por um bom tempo.  
  
- Olá Li!  
  
- Hãn..ah... olá Daidouji  
  
- Shoran forçou um sorriso e se concentrou para tirar todas essas coisas da cabeça - você também Sakura, oi.  
  
- Oi Shoran!  
  
Sasuke falou alguma coisa perto do ouvido de Sakura, o que deixou Shoran um pouco mais desconfortável.  
  
- Ah, é claro, deixa eu apresentar vocês... Sasuke, este é meu amigo Shoran, nos conhecemos desde crianças! Shoran, esse é o Sasuke, ele estuda no mesmo colégio que eu.  
  
Sakura também tinha ficado um pouco sem graça por Shoran ter aparecido bem naquela hora... talvez estivesse pensando em algo que não acontecia... mas peraí... desde quando ela se importava com o que Shoran achava ou deixava de achar? Resolveu tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça.  
  
- Muito prazer - Sasuke estendia a mão para Shoran  
  
- Igualmente - Shoran sério e com um olhar de meter medo em qualquer um  
  
Shoran respondeu, mas não se deu ao trabalho de apertar a mão de Sasuke, que ficou extremamente sem graça. No caminho ficou aquele clima pesado, Sasuke até tentou puxar assunto umas duas vezes, mas acabou desistindo ante a frieza com que Shoran respondia, geralmente se restringindo a um "é". Quando finalmente chegaram a casa de Sasuke e Shoran e Sakura ficaram sozinhos, a garota resolveu descobrir o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- O que deu em você Shoran?  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
- Do jeito com que você tratou o Sasuke... você nunca tratou assim nenhum amigo meu...  
  
- Os seus outros "amigos" eram todas umas garotas lindas... Daidouji, Sassaki... não tinha como não tratá-las bem - Shoran já tinha no rosto aquele sorriso debochado que tanto irritava Sakura  
  
Sakura se irritou um pouco com aquele comentário, mas ela não ia descobrir nada começando uma briga com ele  
  
- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta... porque você o tratou assim?  
  
- Não fui com a cara dele  
  
- Porque não?  
  
- Porque não.  
  
- Isso não é uma resposta decente  
  
- Mas é a única que você vai ter  
  
- Ah, é assim?? Tudo bem, então.  
  
- Ótimo. - nesse ponto da discussão Shoran já estava gritando  
  
- Ótimo!! - Sakura falando ainda mais alto  
  
Viraram o rosto um pra cada lado e foram cada um pra sua casa, afinal já estavam em frente delas, mesmo. Mas quando Sakura chegou perto da porta, havia um bilhete colado nela  
  
"Filha, tive que sair pra um trabalho urgente, acho que vou voltar tarde. Seu irmão está num bico, acho que você pode almoçar na casa dos Li, certo?"  
  
Sakura até considerou a idéia de não almoçar, mas além dela estar com muita fome estava ameaçando chover, e o pai não tinha deixado as chaves. Resultado? Ela teve que ir tocar campainha na casa do Shoran.  
  
- Din dong ( eu sei que esse barulho é idiota... mas eu não perco a mania ^^)  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Sou eu, Shoran  
  
- Você? - Shoran abrindo a porta - pensei que fosse ficar um tempão sem falar comigo... afinal eu tratei mal o seu amiguinho... - Shoran debochado  
  
- Meu pai saiu... falou pra eu almoçar na sua casa. - Sakura irritada e praticamente esfregando o bilhete do pai na cara de Shoran  
  
- Entra aí -Shoran dando passagem  
  
- Com licença  
  
- Não sei porque você ainda pede licença... vem aqui quase todo dia....  
  
- Sei lá, é costume... - olhando para os lados - você ta sozinho?  
  
- To. Só pra variar...  
  
- Sei como é.  
  
- Bem... que que vamos fazer pro almoço?  
  
- Frita um ovo... pelo menos aí eu num tenho trabalho...  
  
- Sei... fala a verdade, você adorou o meu ovo frito  
  
- Só porque você quer...  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... eu sei que eu sou o máximo - Shoran divertido  
  
- Ah, cala boca - Sakura já rindo com Shoran. Não tinha mesmo jeito. Ela não conseguia ficar brigada com ele.  
  
Shoran fritou ovo e fez arroz, enquanto Sakura travava uma verdadeira luta com alguns tomates que serviriam para a salada. Shoran até comentou que os tomates pareciam ter ido pra guerra. Eles sentaram na mesa pra comer, um de frente para o outro, como sempre faziam. Estavam comendo em silêncio, quando Shoran perguntou uma coisa que por algum motivo estava entalada na garganta dele.  
  
- Sakura?  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Aquele cara.. é mesmo seu amigo?  
  
- É sim, porque?  
  
- É que do jeito que vocês estavam, pareciam mais namorados  
  
Shoran comentou displicentemente, mas Sakura mais vermelha que os tomates da salada.  
  
- Po..po..porque ta falando isso Shoran?  
  
- Porque vocês estavam abraçados e rindo na maior intimidade... deixa o seu irmão saber disso...  
  
- Nada a ver Shoran!!! - a garota estava ainda mais vermelha  
  
- Então... - Shoran, que estava rindo de Sakura à pouco, ficou sério e olhou a garota nos olhos - vocês são mesmo só amigos?  
  
- Claro que sim!! Você fala como se soubesse muito sobre namoros...  
  
- E eu sei!!  
  
- Ah, é? Pelo que eu saiba você nunca teve uma namorada...  
  
- E quem te disse que se eu tivesse ia te contar?  
  
- Então você já beijou uma garota? - Sakura olhava pra ele curiosa  
  
- Uma? Várias... - Shoran com um sorriso de lado  
  
- Você ta mentindo!  
  
- Porque eu mentiria?  
  
- Sei lá...  
  
- Pode perguntar pra qualquer um! Tem um monte de garotas caidinhas por mim lá aonde eu estudo...  
  
- Não sei o que elas vêem em você... - Sakura estava mentindo... desde a ligação de Tomoyo que ela já tinha reparado muito bem o que as garotas viam nele... já tinha, inclusive, visto várias garotas virem procurar Shoran na casa dele e ficarem todas cheias de sorrisos pra cima dele... umas galinhas, era o que ela costumava pensar  
  
- É porque você é muito criança... ainda não entende - Shoran falou isso com um sorriso, pois já sabia que Sakura ia ficar uma fera com ele...  
  
- Falou o tiozinho!! Você é só um ano mais velho que eu!! E muito mais imaturo, se você quer saber.  
  
- Um ano não, vinte meses.  
  
- Ah.. você é insuportável!! - Sakura atirando um pano de prato em Shoran, que agarrou ele no ar  
  
- Quando vai perder essa mania de jogar coisas em mim? Ainda não aprendeu que nunca acerta?  
  
Sakura bufou e sentou na cadeira com os braços cruzados e emburrada. Shoran deu um sorriso de lado. Adorava deixá-la irritada, desde que eram crianças.  
  
- Ei, não fique assim... vamos assistir alguma coisa na tv.  
  
- Não estou com vontade.  
  
- Claro que está - Shoran puxando Sakura pelo braço - vem comigo.  
  
O garoto "arrastou" Sakura até o sofá e eles ficaram assistindo televisão por algum tempo, até o pai de Sakura chegar. Assim que a garota pôs os pés em sua própria casa o telefone tocou.  
  
- Alô?  
  
- Oi, Sakura! Aqui é o Sasuke... tudo bem?  
  
- Tudo! E contigo, tudo bem?  
  
- Melhor agora que estou falando com você!  
  
- Obrigada...  
  
- Olha... você quer ir no cinema amanhã?  
  
- Com você?  
  
- É... ta passando um filme ótimo.. vamos?  
  
- Bem.. - a garota ficou meio surpresa com o convite, mas resolveu aceitar - acho que tudo bem.  
  
- Legal! Passo aí pra te pegar as cinco, certo?  
  
- Certo. Até amanhã então.  
  
- Até.  
  
Sakura desligou o telefone e ficou pensativa... será que era só impressão ou Sasuke a estava convidando para um encontro? Resolveu ir dormir. De qualquer forma descobriria no dia seguinte...  
  
E aí poviu??? O que tão achando dessa fic?? Me mandem comentários, peloamordedeus!!! Isso é muito importante pra mim, pq essa é uma fic que eu gosto muito, e queria saber se mais pessoas estão gostando, e, principalmente, não percam o próximo capítulo, que vai ser muito, muuuito emocionante!!!  
  
Bjinhus e fuuui 


	3. complicações para Sakura

Sakura acordou cedo no sábado. Não conseguiu dormir bem, acordou várias vezes durante noite. Ela sabia porque. Era o mesmo sentimento que se tem quando se vai fazer algo importante no dia seguinte: ansiedade. Ela ficou inquieta o dia todo, andando de um lado para o outro, até que deu três horas, e ela subiu para tomar banho e se arrumar. Tomou um banho demorado, arrumou o cabelo e experimentou várias roupas diferentes. Só foi ficar pronta quinze pras cinco, quando decidiu colocar uma saia preta e uma blusinha branca. "escolhi tanto pra acabar com uma roupa tão básica.. nem eu me entendo" a garota ainda pensou ao se olhar uma ultima vez no espelho, porém não tinha mais tempo para trocar de roupa. Quando saiu do quarto, escutou a campainha tocar. Desceu as escadas e foi atender. Quando abriu a porta ficou surpresa, não era Sasuke que estava lá.  
  
- Nossa!! Onde você vai assim toda arrumada?  
  
- Eu? Vou ao cinema... porque você está falando isso, Shoran? - Sakura aproveitou pra disfarçadamente pedir uma opinião - estou bonita?  
  
Shoran corou um pouco com essa pergunta. Se fosse dizer a verdade, dizer o que tinha pensado logo que a garota abriu a porta, teria que falar que ela estava absolutamente linda... mas é claro que ele não ia dar o braço a torcer...  
  
- Até que não está mal...  
  
- Vindo de você, acho que vou considerar isso como um elogio - Sakura estava de bom humor, não tinha a mínima vontade de brigar com Shoran - mas e aí? O que você veio fazer aqui?  
  
- Ah, sim... minha mãe está pedindo dois ovos.  
  
- Pode pegar.  
  
- Então vou lá...  
  
O garoto foi até a cozinha e pegou os ovos. Foi embora logo, pois sua mãe estava com pressa. Só quando já tinha saído de casa que uma dúvida surgiu na cabeça dele. "com quem será que ela vai ao cinema?" mas agora era tarde... depois ele tentaria descobrir.  
  
Logo depois que Shoran saiu Sasuke chegou.  
  
- Olá Sakura - cumprimentando a garota com o habitual beijo no rosto - nossa, você está linda...  
  
- Obrigada!! - Sakura corando. Foi inevitável comparar Sasuke com Shoran nessa hora... Sasuke era tão mais cavalheiro...  
  
Os dois foram até o cinema, escolheram o filme e entraram na sala. Sasuke reparou com certa raiva que vários dos garotos que estavam no cinema estavam olhando pra Sakura. Isso estava deixando-o um pouco irritado. Logo que o filme começou, Sasuke arranjou um jeito de passar o braço pelos ombros de Sakura. Isso com certeza fez com que a maioria dos garotos tirassem os olhos dela. Quando o garoto fez isso, Sakura sentiu que grande parte de seu sangue tinha subido para o rosto. Mas de certa forma ela se sentia bem, e até pensou em apoiar a cabeça no ombro do garoto, mas tinha um "cabeção" na frente deles que a impedia de fazê-lo. O filme foi muito divertido, e as sete e quarenta eles estavam saindo do cinema.  
  
- O filme foi o máximo, não foi? - Sakura falava animada, tinha se divertido muito  
  
- Foi sim, faz muito tempo que eu não ria assim...  
  
- É verdade!  
  
- Podíamos repetir outras vezes  
  
- Seria bom!  
  
Sakura sorria, mas ficou sem reação ao ver que Sasuke não tirava os olhos dela, e que se aproximava lentamente. Quando reparou seus rostos estavam perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir a respiração do garoto. Ele iria beijá-la! Quando ele ia se aproximar mais a garota deu um passo para o lado, deixando-o completamente sem reação. Geralmente as garotas praticamente o agarravam, ele não estava acostumado com isso.  
  
- Be-be-bem.... t-tá tarde.. meu pai deve estar preocupado, já vou indo- falou a garota já se afastando  
  
- Espera aí Sakura, eu te levo em casa!!  
  
- Não precisa, é bem perto.  
  
Sasuke ia insistir mas a garota já estava virando a esquina. O garoto deu um longo suspiro.  
  
- Eu sou mesmo um idiota - dando um tapa na testa - estraguei tudo.  
  
Sakura caminhava rápido e sem ao menos olhar para algo que não fosse o chão. A garota estava confusa. Não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo. Sasuke não era lindo, educado... tudo que uma garota poderia querer? Porque ela tinha ficado tão apavorada com a simples idéia de beijá-lo? Talvez Shoran tivesse razão, e ela ainda fosse muito criança...  
  
- E aí bonequinha? Aonde você vai com tanta pressa?  
  
Sakura despertou bruscamente de seus pensamentos e se virou pra ver quem estava falando com ela. Viu um cara encostado no poste com uma cara que ela não gostou nem um pouco. Mas ela principalmente não gostou do jeito com que ele olhava para as pernas dela.  
  
- Chega mais perto, princesa... eu só quero conversar com você  
  
Nesse momento Sakura já estava desesperada, pois tinha notado mais uma coisa: aquele cara estava se aproximando demais dela. Ela fez a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça na hora: começou a correr. Ela era ágil, e conhecia as ruas de Tomoeda como a palma de sua mão.  
  
- Ei, ei aonde você vai? Ainda não terminei com você menina! - a voz do homem tinha mudado completamente de tom... ele parecia bem bravo  
  
Sakura já tinha aberto uma boa vantagem, até porque o homem estava meio bêbado. Mas a garota tropeçou no tronco de uma árvore, e caiu sentindo uma dor enorme no pé. "Droga... eu devo ter torcido... não!" uma lágrima de desespero rolou pelo rosto da garota quando viu o homem se aproximar dela.  
  
- Agora bonequinha, vamos nos divertir um pouquinho...  
  
- Me solta!! Pára com isso! - Sakura gritava e se debatia com todas as forças, mas sabia que com o pé daquele jeito não teria muitas chances  
  
- Cala boca, menina! - ele tampou a boca da garota violentamente - se não ficar quieta eu te mato  
  
Ele levantou a menina violentamente e colocou-a sentada, encostada no tronco da árvore.  
  
- Agora vamos ver o que você tem aí - ele começou a deslizar a mão pela perna da garota, chegando até a barra da saia e começando a levantá-la  
  
Sakura estava completamente desesperada, não sabia de jeito nenhum o que fazer. A ameaça que ele fez a ela tinha sido realmente assustadora, e ela não ousava gritar. Ela pensou que não ia mais ter jeito, quando ouviu uma voz.  
  
- Tira as suas mãos sujas de cima dela seu canalha!  
  
- Que... - o homem não teve tempo de terminar a frase, foi pego de surpresa por um chute no meio da cara.  
  
Ele ainda tentou revidar, mas o garoto se desviou dele abaixando e ainda lhe acertou um soco no estômago. O homem, vendo que não tinha chances, começou a correr. O garoto ainda pensou em ir atrás dele, mas quando ouviu um gemido de dor de Sakura foi imediatamente ver como ela estava.  
  
- Está tudo bem com você Sakura?  
  
A garota olhou para ele com olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Shoran... - foi só o que ela disse antes de abraçar o garoto e começar a chorar desesperadamente apoiada em seu peito.  
  
Eles ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, Sakura chorando e Shoran passando carinhosamente a mão pelos cabelos da menina. Ela foi se acalmando aos poucos, e quando Shoran achou que ela estava melhor resolver perguntar novamente. Mesmo que seu sangue fervesse por dentro, mesmo que ele tivesse vontade de procurar aquele cara e esganá-lo, sabia que devia aparentar calma, para o bem de Sakura.  
  
- Ta tudo bem Sakura? Quer dizer.. você não está machucada está? - Shoran falava usando um tom carinhoso, coisa que era tão raro quando ele se dirigia a ela...  
  
- Eu torci meu pé na raiz da árvore... mas fora isso está tudo bem - Sakura ainda chorando  
  
- Então vamos pra casa? Devem estar todos preocupados com você...  
  
- Não quero ir pra casa Shoran - a garota o olhou nos olhos - não quero chegar lá desse jeito, devo estar horrível...  
  
- Mas Sakura...  
  
- Por favor, Shoran. Eu não quero. - A garota dizia em tom de súplica. Shoran era incapaz de obrigá-la a ir pra casa.  
  
- Então vamos pra outro lugar.. não podemos ficar aqui a noite toda. Acha que consegue andar se eu te ajudar?  
  
- Acho que sim.  
  
Sakura passou o braço pelo ombro de Shoran e ele a segurou firmemente pela cintura. Eles caminharam um pouco até uma pracinha bem iluminada e se sentaram num banco. Ficaram um tempo calados, até que Shoran quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- O que aconteceu Sakura? O que você estava fazendo sozinha na rua de noite?  
  
Sakura não queria falar sobre o assunto, mas com certeza devia uma explicação a Shoran. Afinal, se não fosse ele... bem, se não fosse ele poderia ter acontecido algo terrível com ela.  
  
- Eu... eu fui ao cinema com o Sasuke e - Shoran tremeu de raiva quando ouviu o nome do garoto, mas se esforçou pra não demonstrar - quando estávamos saindo ele... - Sakura ficou em dúvida se devia contar ou não essa parte, mas resolveu falar - ele tentou me beijar e...- Shoran teve que ter muito auto-controle pra não gritar um "ele o quê???" bem alto... ele estava realmente com raiva - daí eu me esquivei dele... fiquei morta de vergonha e dei uma desculpa qualquer disse que ia pra casa.. ele ainda se ofereceu pra me levar mas... eu disse que não precisava e fui saindo de fininho, daí quando... - Sakura começava a chorar de novo - quando eu cheguei naquela rua aquele cara começou a falar umas coisas estranhas... eu comecei a correr, mas... tropecei naquela árvore e ele... ele... - a garota não se agüentou e começou a chorar novamente, a ponto de não conseguir falar  
  
Shoran abraçou a garota  
  
- Calma Sakura... não aconteceu nada não é? Eu estou aqui com você...  
  
- Eu sei Shoran - a garota levantou o rosto e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos - e eu te agradeço muito... não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse você...  
  
Shoran, vendo aquele rostinho molhado de lágrimas tão perto dele, teve uma súbita vontade de beijá-la, de nunca mais se separar dela. Nesse momento ele percebeu que Sakura não era para ele uma "irmã mais nova" como sempre tinha pensado. Ele amava aquela garota. Mas não era hora pra isso. Agora tinha que consolá-la.  
  
- Não foi nada Sakura - ele a abraçou mais forte - você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você.  
  
- Eu sei... - ela não disse mais nada. Ficou só curtindo o abraço. Se sentia segura com Shoran, com ele ela se sentia muito bem.  
  
Qualquer um que passasse pela rua naquela hora julgaria que eles eram mais um casal de namorados, como tantos que freqüentavam aquela praça. Ninguém poderia imaginar os momentos difíceis que aquela garota tinha passado poucos instantes atrás. Ao menos ninguém que pudesse ver as lágrimas na face da garota. Os dois ficaram mais um tempo na praça, até Sakura se recuperar, lavar o rosto e se sentir pronta pra ir pra casa. Antes deles irem, Sakura ainda fez uma última pergunta a Shoran.  
  
- Shoran... e você? Porque você estava naquela rua? - a garota olhava para ele curiosa  
  
- Eu.. bem, eu senti uma sensação ruim... algo me dizia que alguma coisa muito ruim ia acontecer... um tipo de pressentimento. Então eu resolvi sair, fui andando e cheguei naquela rua...  
  
Sakura olhava pra ele admirada  
  
- Isso... isso é incrível, Shoran  
  
- Tem razão...  
  
Shoran não tinha pensado nisso direito... talvez sua ligação com Sakura fosse ainda maior do que ele imaginava. Ele foi ajudando Sakura a andar até a casa dela, e quando tocaram a campainha foram atendidos por um preocupado Toya.  
  
- Mana? Que que aconteceu? - Toya desesperado vendo que a irmã andava apoiada em Shoran  
  
- Toya... dá licença pra eu sentar ela no sofá...- Shoran intervindo vendo que Sakura hesitava em responder  
  
- Ah, claro - Toya saindo da frente - entra  
  
Shoran ajudou a garota a sentar no sofá e quando estavam perto falou baixinho só pra ela ouvir  
  
- Quer que eu fique com você?  
  
- Não precisa não Shoran... amanhã a gente se fala - a garota deu um demorado beijo na bochecha de Shoran - tchau e obrigada... por tudo.  
  
- Tchau. E eu já disse que não foi nada - o garoto sorriu para ela, trocou algumas palavras com Toya e Fugitaka e depois foi embora.  
  
- Mana, que que aconteceu com você?  
  
- Nada Toya, só torci o pé, e o Shoran me ajudou a vir pra casa.. não precisa ficar preocupado. Agora me ajuda a ir pro meu quarto? Eu to morta de cansaço...  
  
Toya ajudou a garota meio à contra gosto. Algo dizia a ele que Sakura estava escondendo alguma coisa... mas se ela não queria contar, ele não podia fazer nada além de ajudá-la a subir as escadas... Além disso, o moleque estava com ela e, por mais que Toya não gostasse dele, sabia que ele nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecer com sua irmãzinha...  
  
Sakura chegou no quarto e se jogou na cama. Ficou algum tempo olhando para o teto até que o telefone tocou.  
  
- Alô  
  
- Oi, Sakura... é o Sasuke  
  
- Oi Sasuke  
  
- Liguei pra saber se você chegou bem...  
  
Sakura pensou um pouco antes de responder... não adiantava nada contar pra ele, ele não tinha culpa...  
  
- Ta tudo bem Sasuke, não se preocupe...  
  
- Que bom.. e também eu queria te pedir desculpas por causa do...  
  
- Não precisa fazer isso. Agora eu tenho que desligar, estou muito cansada  
  
- Tudo bem - Sasuke estranhou a frieza da garota, mas achou que era por causa do "quase beijo" deles. - nos falamos depois  
  
- É, talvez. Tchau, Sasuke  
  
Sakura desligou o telefone sem nem esperar uma resposta. Tudo que ela queria era dormir um pouco. Acordou cedo no outro dia, apesar de ser domingo. Seu pé ainda estava dolorido, mas ela já conseguia andar com alguma dificuldade. Se trocou e desceu para tomar café, quando a campainha tocou  
  
- Ding Dong  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Sou eu Sakura  
  
Sakura abriu a porta com um sorriso.  
  
- Oi Shoran! - a garota o abraçou e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ele corou um pouco. Mesmo se conhecendo há muito tempo, eles não tinham costume de se cumprimentarem com beijos.  
  
- Vim ver se está tudo bem com você, mas eu tinha quase certeza que você ainda estava dormindo...  
  
- Ta tudo bem, sim. Já estou bem melhor. Porque você não toma café comigo? Eu fiz panquecas!  
  
- Você que fez?  
  
- Foi, porque?  
  
- Xiiii... já vi que vou ter indigestão...  
  
- Não começa, Shoran - a garota só fingia estar brava, pois estava até rindo com Shoran  
  
- Você sabe que estou brincando... as suas panquecas, SÓ as panquecas, são até gostosas...  
  
- Não acredito que você elogiou a minha comida... - Sakura olhava pra ele com olhos arregalados  
  
- Digamos que hoje eu esteja de bom humor...  
  
Eles tomaram café da manhã juntos, assistiram um pouco de televisão e depois Shoran disse que tinha algo para resolver. Sakura estranhou, geralmente ele ficava em casa no domingo...  
  
- Você saindo domingo Shoran?  
  
- É rapidinho... só vou trocar algumas palavrinhas com um amigo...  
  
- Tudo bem... mas você volta mais tarde, não é?  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Então ta.. até mais  
  
- Até.  
  
Sakura ficou em casa vendo televisão... até que era bom, ficar sem fazer nada de vez em quando...  
  
Já Shoran resolveu ter uma "conversinha" com o tal Sasuke, afinal ele ainda estava com muita raiva do garoto. Ele foi caminhando lentamente e esperou o garoto numa rua antes da casa dele. Ficou alguns minutos lá quando ouviu alguém falar com ele.  
  
- Ei, você não é aquele amigo da Sakura?  
  
- Eu mesmo - Shoran virou pra Sasuke com um sorriso... na verdade, um sorriso malvado, já que ele estava imaginando diversas formas de torturá- lo...  
  
- E aí, tudo bem? - Sasuke resolver ser simpático, já que o garoto, apesar de grosso, era amigo de Sakura  
  
- Comigo sim, já com a Sakura...  
  
- Tem algum problema com ela? Eu liguei pra ela ontem à noite e ela disse que estava tudo bem e...  
  
Shoran, que já não era lá a pessoa mais calma do mundo,nem esperou ele terminar de falar. Não se agüentou e meteu um soco na cara de Sasuke com todas as forças, derrubando-o no chão e abrindo um corte no canto da boca.  
  
- Ei, cara... - Sasuke via na mão o sangue que saia da boca - porque que você fez isso??  
  
- Porque? Porque eu fiz isso??? - Shoran soltou uma gargalhada nervosa - Porque você é um inútil, um imprestável!! Ela te disse que tava tudo bem com ela? Ela é mesmo uma tonta! Talvez ela não quisesse ferir seus sentimentos... - o tom de voz de Shoran era debochado, mas ao mesmo tempo, metia medo em qualquer um... ele tinha os olhos em chamas - mas eu não me importo nem um pouco com eles, e vou te dizer o que aconteceu. Você levou ela ao cinema e depois não prestou nem pra levá-la em casa!! Você sabia que ela quase foi estuprada?? Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? Se EU não estivesse lá para ajudá-la, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido!!  
  
- Mas... eu... ela não queria que eu a levasse.. não podia forçá-la... - tudo aquilo tinha caído no garoto como uma bomba  
  
Shoran deu outro soco em Sasuke.  
  
- Você se acha muito gentil e educado, não é? Pois saiba que se eu estivesse lá, teria puxado-a pelo braço e a arrastado até em casa. Ela ia me chamar de grosso, mas não teria tido que passar por nada daquilo!! - Shoran estava muito alterado. Sasuke percebeu isso, e achou melhor abaixar a cabeça e não responder nada.  
  
- Você é mesmo um covarde... - Shoran estava mais calmo agora. Os socos tinham o ajudado a se acalmar - E nem pense em contar sobre essa nossa "conversinha" para a Sakura. Se ela vier brigar comigo, eu termino de quebrar a tua cara, ta entendendo?  
  
Sasuke só fez que sim com a cabeça. O tom de voz de Shoran era de quem não estava pra brincadeira. Shoran olhou mais uma vez para Sasuke, com um olhar de quem está olhando para a coisa mais insignificante do mundo. Virou as costas e foi embora. Já tinha feito o que queria fazer. Sasuke ficou no chão, ainda com o rosto dolorido. Ele se sentia culpado, pois sabia que, mesmo que não fosse de propósito, ele tinha culpa sim no que aconteceu com Sakura.  
  
Continua... porém por pouco tempo  
  
Ois poviu ^^  
  
E aí, q q tão achando da minha fic?? Ta boa? Uma miguinha minha (Kellzinha!!!) disse que eu fui muito má com a Sakurinha... vcs acham?? Me digam o que tão achando, please!! Deixem comentários, me mandem e-mails (sakurasoryu@msn.com) ou me adicionem no messenger (sakurasoryu@msn.com)!! Vale qualquer coisa!!! Eu estou muito carente de comentários e incentivo pra escrever o final!!! Bem, confio em vcs pra fazerem uma escritora iniciante feliz!! Citado minha miga Júlia, as escritoras famosas, tipo Kath Klein e Andrea Meioh ficam dizendo: vamos tentar chegar nos 100 reviews dessa vez... a Júlia quer chegar nos 20, e eu, uma escritora que está se sentindo completamente medíocre, só quero chegar nos dez!!! Me ajudem, tá?  
  
Bjinhus e até o próximo e último capítulo!! ^_~ 


	4. sem título

Capítulo 4 : Meus verdadeiros sentimentos  
  
Segunda-feira Sakura já estava bem melhor. Acordou com um raio de sol que vinha bem em seu rosto, pois um pedaço da cortina estava aberta. Sentou na cama, espreguiçou-se e olhou o relógio.  
  
- Ai, nãão!!!!  
  
Se trocou o mais rápido que pôde e engoliu algumas panquecas na cozinha. Saiu de casa e se encontrou com Shoran no portão. Só teve tempo de sorrir pra ele (o que o deixou vermelho) e sair correndo. Chegou na escola na hora exata. Respirou um pouco e entrou pelos grandes portões da escola Tomoeda. Foi atravessando o pátio, quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Sasuke. Ela reparou que o garoto tinha uma enorme mancha roxa na bochecha, mas o que ela mais achou estranho foi o fato de que Sasuke, ao invés de sorrir para ela como sempre fazia, baixou os olhos e saiu de fininho. Ela estranhou, e teria ido falar com ele, se o sinal não tocasse naquele exato momento e ela tivesse tido que entrar na classe.  
  
Mal prestou atenção na aula pensando nisso. Sasuke não tinha porque agir diferente com ela, afinal, ele não sabia de nada. Só quem sabia era Shoran... Talvez fosse porque ela o tinha tratado tão friamente pelo telefone. Mas que coisa! Ela não tinha condições de ser gentil naquela hora. Até Tomoyo reparou e perguntou porque Sakura estava meio distante. Ela respondeu que estava cansada, e decidiu prestar atenção na aula, pois não adiantaria ficar se torturando. Falaria com Sasuke depois... talvez tivesse sido somente impressão dela. No fim da aula ela procurou Sasuke. Parecia que ele também a estava procurando. Quando ela chegou preto dele ele foi logo falando  
  
- Sakura, preciso falar com você  
  
- Ótimo, também queria  
  
- Vamos pra outro lugar mais calmo  
  
- Tudo bem  
  
Eles se afastaram um pouco da multidão  
  
- Porque você estava estranho comigo hoje de manhã?  
  
- É porque eu queria te falar uma coisa... mas estava sem coragem...  
  
- E o que é?  
  
- Primeiro eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem...  
  
- Não tem porque se desculpar Sasuke, já te disse isso...  
  
- Eu sei, mas me deixe terminar. Eu queria te dizer que eu só tentei te beijar porque... porque eu gosto muito de você Sakura.  
  
Sakura ficou surpresa. Por mais que estivesse desconfiada, não esperava uma declaração aquela hora. Ficou lisonjeada, claro, mas sabia que por algum motivo não podia corresponder aos sentimentos dele.  
  
- Eu fico lisonjeada com isso mas...não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Eu gosto de você como amigo Sasuke...  
  
Cortou-lhe o coração ver a cara de Sasuke, mas ela tinha que ser firme, tinha certeza de que não o amava.  
  
- Então... você gosta de outra pessoa? - a voz de Sasuke era triste, mas ele parecia conformado. Talvez já estivesse esperando por isso depois de sábado.  
  
Essa pergunta realmente pegou Sakura de surpresa. Principalmente pelo fato de que a primeira pessoa que veio a sua cabeça foi Shoran. Ela se lembrou de que ele sempre estava com ela, e percebeu que aquele grande carinho que ela sentia por ele não era amizade. Era amor.  
  
- Gosto... - Sakura respondeu com um sorriso tímido e cabeça baixa  
  
- Eu já sabia- Sasuke suspirou antes de continuar - é aquele seu vizinho, não é?  
  
Sakura só sorriu.  
  
- Até mais Sasuke  
  
- Até. - o garoto respondeu cabisbaixo, entendendo o sorriso de Sakura  
  
Sakura virou-se e foi embora, com um monte de pensamentos na cabeça. Ela tinha sido tão burra, não percebendo que era apaixonada por Shoran...A garota sorriu. Os sentimentos dela por Shoran tinham mudado tanto, e em tão pouco tempo... Já tinha andado um pouco quando ouviu chamarem seu nome  
  
- Sakura!  
  
- Oi Tomoyo!  
  
- Eu queria falar com você  
  
- Sobre o que?  
  
- Sábado vai ter uma festa lá em casa, minha mãe quer estrear o aparelho de som novo. Eu queria que você fosse  
  
- É claro que eu vou! As festas na sua casa são incríveis!  
  
- Legal! Ah, convida o Shoran também...  
  
- O Shoran? - Sakura estava vermelha  
  
- É... - Tomoyo tinha reparado na vermelhidão de Sakura com bastante interesse  
  
- Tudo bem, falo com ele depois  
  
As duas foram conversando e depois Sakura foi direto pra casa. À tarde Shoran passou na casa de Sakura.  
  
- Oi, Sakura!  
  
- Oi - Sakura enrubesceu um pouco ao ver Shoran  
  
- As minhas irmãs tão fazendo faxina e querem que eu ajude... posso me esconder aqui um pouco?  
  
- Claro - Sakura rindo - entra  
  
Shoran entrou na casa e Sakura fechou a porta  
  
- À propósito, a Tomoyo te convidou pra uma festa sábado  
  
- Aonde?  
  
- Na casa dela  
  
- Legal. Diz pra ela que eu vou.  
  
- Que bom! Assim podemos ir juntos... - Sakura perdeu um pouco da animação - e eu não preciso voltar sozinha...  
  
- Ei, não fica assim... é claro que eu vou com você. - Shoran encostou delicadamente a mão no rosto de Sakura - e não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você  
  
Sakura levantou os olhos e ambos perceberam como estavam próximos um do outro. Ficaram completamente vermelhos e se separaram rapidamente.  
  
- E aí, o que vamos fazer? - Sakura mudando de assunto  
  
- Sei lá... que tal jogarmos baralho?  
  
- Pode ser... mau-mau?  
  
- Claro... mas já vou avisando que vou ganhar...  
  
- Ah, mas não vai mesmo Shoran... eu que vou ganhar hoje  
  
- Isso é o que vamos ver...  
  
Os dois se divertiram bastante a tarde toda jogando baralho, a disputa estava bastante acirrada, mas, como sempre, acabou com a vitória de Shoran.  
  
- Não vale, você sempre ganha...  
  
- Eu não tenho culpa se você é ruim...  
  
- Mas eu não sou!!!! - Sakura emburrada  
  
- Oh, neném... - Shoran se divertindo com a cara de sakura - não fica bravinha...  
  
Sakura não agüentou e sorriu para Shoran  
  
- Ta bom, ta bom... mas agora é melhor você ir. Suas irmãs já devem ter terminado a faxina, já está bem tarde  
  
- Tem razão... tchau  
  
- Tchau  
  
Shoran foi embora e Sakura fechou a porta, logo em seguida se encostando nela e suspirando, o que chamou a atenção de Toya, que estava passando por lá.  
  
- Agora deu pra ficar suspirando pelos cantos monstrenga? Espero que não seja por causa de nenhum moleque...  
  
- Não enche Toya - Sakura mostrou a língua para o irmão e subiu para o quarto. É claro que não ia dizer pra ele o motivo de seus suspiros...  
  
Sakura subiu para o quarto logo depois. Era difícil ficar perto de Shoran e ser tratada como uma criancinha por ele. Ela precisava dar um jeito na situação e logo. Mas ela precisava de ajuda, e sabia a pessoa perfeita para aconselhá-la. Mas já era tarde pra ligar pra ela. Sakura resolveu ir dormir, amanhã falaria com a amiga na hora do intervalo ou depois da aula...  
  
- Não acredito que eu to atrasada de noooovo!!!! Ai,ai,ai...  
  
Sakura se vestiu da maneira tradicional: colocando a roupa em poucos segundos, e depois penteando os cabelos e arrumando a cama ao mesmo tempo. Em um minuto desceu para a cozinha, e só levou mais um minuto para tomar café e sair de casa.  
  
- Uau! Hoje você acordou... deixa eu ver... - Shoran olhando no relógio - dois minutos mais cedo do que o normal!!! É um novo Record!!  
  
- Não seja bobo - Sakura mostrando a língua para Shoran  
  
- Mas é só a verdade...  
  
Sakura sorriu. Mesmo quando ele tirava sarro dela, ela não conseguia deixar de achar graça.  
  
- Vou deixar passar a sua gracinha dessa vez... tchau Shoran, to atrasada - a garota deu um beijo na bochecha de Shoran e foi correndo para a escola, deixando na calçada um Shoran meio "abobado".  
  
Sakura chegou na escola em cima da hora e correu pra sala de aula o mais rápido que pôde. Cumprimentou Tomoyo rapidinho e virou pra frente. A aula já ia começar. Foi mais uma aula que passou devagar, ainda mais porque Sakura queria conversar com Tomoyo. Quando o sinal do recreio bateu e a menina achou que finalmente teria tempo pra isso, teve que ouvir de Tomoyo que ela tinha prometido praticar um pouco com a professora de música uma canção que estava muito difícil, e que ela teria que apresentar em pouco tempo. Sakura concordou, o que mais podia fazer? E o pior de tudo foi que ela precisou agüentar mais um tempo, só pôde conversar com Tomoyo na hora da saída.  
  
- Ai, Tomoyo finalmente!  
  
- Nossa, Sakura você ta me deixando realmente curiosa.. o que você quer tanto me contar?  
  
- Agora que você falou... não sei por onde começar... - Sakura parecia confusa  
  
- Que tal do começo?  
  
- Na verdade eu queria um conselho seu, já que você é tão observadora e inteligente...  
  
- Sobre o que Sakura? Pode falar, você sabe que eu faço de tudo pra te ajudar!!  
  
- Bem... tem tanta coisa que eu ainda não te contei...  
  
- Vamos pro parque do Rei Pingüim conversar um pouco então... eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo  
  
As duas garotas foram para o parque, e lá elas sentaram num banquinho um pouco afastado, aonde poderiam conversar em paz.  
  
- E então? Vamos lá Sakura, pode contar comigo  
  
- Bem Tomoyo, sexta feira o Sakuke me convidou pra ir ao cinema com ele sábado  
  
- E você não me contou isso Sakura? Uau! Eu tinha certeza que ele gostava de você  
  
- É, mas isso não é nem metade da história... a gente foi no cinema sábado à noite, vimos um filme muito bom, e na saída ele tentou me beijar... - Tomoyo escutava tudo atentamente... ela sabia que, pela cara da Sakura, a história não ia ser muito feliz - eu me esquivei dele, eu sei que ele é incrível e eu, racionalmente, penso que ele seria um cara perfeito, mas... eu não consigo gostar dele Tomoyo, não consigo...  
  
- Isso é normal Sakura, ninguém escolhe de quem gosta... mas o que aconteceu depois? Por que você ta com essa cara?  
  
- É que eu fui indo embora de fininho, dei uma desculpa qualquer e fui indo pra casa, ele ainda se ofereceu pra ir comigo, mas eu dispensei ele e fui andando sem nem olhar pra trás... eu sei que foi um erro, que já estava tarde mas.. eu tava tão abalada, não conseguia pensar direito naquela hora...  
  
Sakura estava quase chorando e Tomoyo começava a ficar preocupada com a amiga...  
  
- E depois Sakura?  
  
- Daí eu encontrei um cara na rua, ele me disse umas gracinhas e começou a vir em minha direção, ele tava meio bêbado e eu comecei a correr dele, daí eu tropecei numa raiz de uma árvore,e...e... ele me alcançou Tomoyo, me disse que se eu gritasse ele ia me matar e começou a passar a mão na minha perna.. foi horrível Tomoyo, eu fiquei com muito medo...  
  
- Não acredito Sakura... aconteceu alguma coisa amiga? - Tomoyo estava muito chocada com o que Sakura lhe contava. Ela pousou a mão nos cabelos macios da amiga para reconfortá-la.  
  
Sakura limpou as lágrimas e sorriu para Tomoyo.  
  
- Não tenho motivos pra chorar Tomoyo, é só que eu fiquei com muito medo na hora. Mas o Shoran chegou bem nessa hora...  
  
- O Shoran, seu vizinho? O que ele fazia na rua de noite?  
  
- Isso é o mais incrível de tudo Tomoyo... ele bateu no cara, botou ele pra correr mesmo. Depois ele me ajudou a andar até uma pracinha e conversou um pouco comigo. Ele foi tão doce, Tomoyo, tão gentil.. nem parecia o mesmo Shoran de sempre. Quando eu perguntei isso a ele, como ele estava lá naquela hora, ele me respondeu que tinha tido um pressentimento... eu achei isso realmente incrível...  
  
- Nossa... ele deve gostar muito de você Sakura, pra ter sentido isso...  
  
Quando Tomoyo falou isso Sakura ficou um pouco triste, e falou com a cabeça baixa.  
  
- Ele gosta mesmo muito de mim, Tomoyo. Eu sou como se fosse a irmã mais nova dele... - Sakura continuou falando, ainda de maneira triste - Sabe, o Sasuke ontem pediu pra conversar comigo depois da aula. Ele me pediu desculpas por ter tentado me beijar e disse que só tinha feito isso porque gostava muito de mim... mas eu disse que não podia corresponder aos sentimentos dele. Quando o Sasuke falou isso eu... eu percebi que gosto muito do Shoran, Tomoyo. Muito mais do que eu achava que gostava, eu o amo!! Mas eu sei que ele não me ama. Eu sou uma irmãzinha pra ele, Tomoyo.. não sei o que fazer... não sei se falo com ele, se deixo as coisas como estão... - Sakura parou um pouco e respirou longamente - ontem ele passou o dia todo lá em casa... não é mais a mesma coisa Tomoyo, não é fácil ser amiga dele, agora que ele é mais do que um amigo pra mim...  
  
- Eu entendo a situação amiga, e quer saber, acho que você demorou pra perceber que amava aquele garoto... tava tão na cara! Acho que você precisava mesmo de um empurrãozinho...  
  
- Tomoyo!  
  
- Mas é verdade!! O jeito como você sempre falava dele...  
  
- Mas o que eu faço Tomoyo? Você acha que eu devo contar pra ele?  
  
- É claro que sim!!  
  
- Mas e se ele me não gostar de mim? Eu não quero de jeito nenhum perder a amizade dele, ele é muito importante pra mim...  
  
- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar Sakura!!! Você mesmo disse que é difícil ser só amiga dele. Você nunca vai saber o que ele sente de verdade se não confessar os seus sentimentos a ele!!  
  
- Você tem razão Tomoyo!! Eu vou contar a ele, é o mais certo a fazer  
  
- É isso aí Sakura! Não importa o que acontecer, vai dar tudo certo!  
  
Sakura abraçou Tomoyo, e elas ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo.  
  
- Ai, Tomoyo, não sei o que faria sem você...  
  
- Imagina Sakura. É pra isso que servem as amigas.  
  
Sakura saiu do parque do Rei Pingüim se sentindo muito melhor. Tomoyo era sempre tão madura! Ela estava certa em ter pedido ajuda para a amiga. Ela foi pra casa com a certeza de que, na primeira oportunidade, diria a Shoran o que sentia por ele.  
  
- Cheguei  
  
Sakura tirou os sapatos e entrou em casa, só pra ser recebida por um avental na cara.  
  
- Vista isso maninha. Hoje vamos ficar o dia inteiro limpando a casa.  
  
- Ué Toya, você não devia estar trabalhando?  
  
- Hoje eu tirei o dia de folga pra fazer faxina. Pare de enrolar e pegue logo a vassoura.  
  
Sakura mostrou a língua para Toya e foi ajudá-lo na faxina meio à contragosto.  
  
- "Droga.. parece que hoje não vou ter chances de falar com o Shoran... mas tudo bem, amanhã eu consigo.. vai dar tudo certo!!" - Sakura pensando enquanto varria a casa.  
  
- Que que você ta resmungando aí, monstrenga??  
  
- Nada não Toya... nada não...  
  
Sakura continuou limpando a casa, dessa vez se concentrando para não pensar em mais nada... Toya era muito desconfiado, e quando se tratava de Sakura, podia ser tão observador quanto Tomoyo... Era melhor ela tomar cuidado para não dar bandeira...  
  
Continua.........  
  
Oi genti ^^  
  
Hehehe, bem, hum... eu sei que esse capítulo ia ser o último e tudu mais mas... fazer o quê, num deu... além do mais, eu naum cheguei no dez reviews... façamos assim: eu só posto o ultimo capítulo se chegar nos 15 reviews, estamos combinados?? Portanto comentem!!! Bjinhus e fui 


	5. capítulo final

Capítulo final  
  
Depois da faxina, Sakura foi dormir direto, de tão cansada que estava. Toya podia ser bem malvado quando queria... E o resultado de todo esse cansaço, acho que todo mundo já pode prever...  
  
- Ah, nããããããaoooo!!!!! - Sakura olhava para o relógio apavorada - droga, não dá mais tempo de chegar na primeira aula...  
  
Ela se trocou com calma, já que não tinha mais jeito mesmo. Pelo menos tinha um lado bom nisso tudo: não encarar o professor de biologia. Mas, claro, tinha um lado ruim: ela tinha perdido a chance de ver Shoran antes de ir para a escola. Ela foi caminhando para a escola pensando numa boa desculpa para dar ao supervisor, mas acabou pensando em Shoran o caminho todo e acabou levando uma enorme bronca por ter chegado tarde simplesmente porque "dormiu demais". A aula passou bem rápido, pelo menos pra Sakura, que não prestou nem um pingo de atenção em nada. Na hora da saída, Tomoyo veio conversar com Sakura, e as duas foram andando juntas pra casa.  
  
- E aí Sakura? Falou com ele?  
  
- Nem deu Tomoyo... o Toya fez eu ficar o dia todo fazendo faxina...  
  
- Puxa que mal... mas você vai continuar tentando, não é?  
  
- Claro!! Uma hora eu consigo!  
  
- É assim que se fala amiga!!  
  
Elas sorriram uma para a outra e continuaram conversando sobre banalidades até tomarem caminhos diferentes.  
  
- Toya, Papai, cheguei... Ué - Sakura olhando para os lados - porque ninguém responde?  
  
Nesse momento a garota viu um bilhete pregado na porta, e nem precisou ler pra saber do que se tratava. Seu pai e seu irmão não estavam em casa. Sakura deu um longo suspiro, quando de repente um pensamento passou pela cabeça da garota fazendo ela abrir um sorriso  
  
- "é uma ótima desculpa pra ir almoçar com o Shoran"  
  
Sakura foi se trocar e foi andando toda alegre e saltitante pra casa do vizinho, e tocou a campainha  
  
"Ding dong" (eu naum resisto, em toda fic minha tem que ter uma campainha com esse barulho ^^)  
  
- Quem é?  
  
Sakura fez uma cara estranha. Aquela voz fina e meio rouca não era desconhecida pra ela, mas com certeza não era das irmãs ou da mãe de Shoran, mas, ela resolveu responder mesmo assim.  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto... gostaria de falar com o Shoran  
  
- Ah, então é você?  
  
A porta se abriu repentinamente, revelando uma garota um pouco mais alta que Sakura, com longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de rubi.  
  
- "ai, não.. era tudo que me faltava..." - Sakura pensou muito desanimada  
  
Sakura reconheceu na hora a garota. Era Meilin Li, prima de Shoran. Não tinha como esquecer aquela garota. Sakura tinha certeza que a menina a detestava. Ela se lembrava das vezes que a garota tinha vindo da China para visitar Shoran. Ela costumava fazer isso nas férias de verão, quase todos os anos. E ela sempre implicava com Sakura. Sempre dava um jeito de prejudicar Sakura nas brincadeiras. Uma das preferidas era "meu mestre mandou". Ela sempre fazia Sakura de boba, mandando a pobre menina pegar uma flor no outro lado do quarteirão ou buscar água pra ela, essas coisas. E Sakura sempre bobinha sempre caía na dela. Mas não era por isso que Sakura estava com muita vontade de que aquela menina ainda estivesse na China. Era por que ela podia lembrar claramente que, quando Meilin estava perto, ela não podia nem encostar em Shoran. Mesmo Sakura sendo só amiga de Shoran, e Meilin somente prima, por mais que ela quisesse ser mais do que isso, a garota de olhos rubi sempre teve muito ciúme de Sakura com Shoran. E isso só ia aumentando conforme eles cresciam. Com certeza Meilin ia atrapalhar os planos de Sakura...  
  
- Que foi garota? Por que que está me olhando com essa cara?  
  
- Ah, por nada - o grito de Meilin fez Sakura acordar de suas lembranças - Hum.. você pode chamar o Shoran pra mim?  
  
- Não. - Meilin respondeu rispidamente e já ia fechar a porta quando Shoran apareceu atrás dela  
  
- Oi Sakura  
  
- Oi Shoran  
  
Sakura sorriu e, só pra irritar Meilin, entrou na casa passando por ela e deu um beijo no rosto de Shoran.  
  
Shoran e Meilin ficaram vermelhos com isso. Shoran de vergonha, e Meilin de raiva.  
  
Sakura almoçou na casa de Shoran, tendo que agüentar Meilin olhando feio pra ela todo o tempo. Achou melhor ir embora logo, pois já tinha dado pra ver que não conseguiria falar em particular com Shoran enquanto Meilin estivesse lá. Shoran a acompanhou até a porta.  
  
- Me desculpe pela Meilin Sakura... - Shoran deu um longo suspiro - você sabe como ela é..  
  
- Não tem problema  
  
- Sério?  
  
- Claro, está tudo bem. Hum... escuta... ela vai ficar muito tempo? - Sakura olhou para Shoran com esperanças de que a resposta fosse não  
  
- Só até sexta feira...  
  
- Hum.. então ela não vai ficar para a festa...  
  
- Deus me livre Sakura... tudo que eu não quero é ir a uma festa com a Meilin...  
  
- Tem razão - Sakura riu - Ela ia ficar te controlando o tempo todo...  
  
- Por isso mesmo que eu nem vou contar pra ela sobre a festa... vai que ela resolve ficar...  
  
Eles chegaram na porta da casa, para tristeza de ambos  
  
- Bem, até mais Shoran - Sakura beijando-o no rosto  
  
- Até  
  
Sakura foi andando calmamente, até que escutou Shoran fechar a porta da casa e mudou completamente de atitude.  
  
- Ai, que droga!! - Sakura deu um longo suspiro e chutou uma pedra no caminho - essa menina tinha que aparecer justo agora??  
  
O resto da semana foi muito ruim pra Sakura. Shoran não tinha ficado sozinho nem por um minuto. Meilin estava sempre cercando ele.  
  
Quinta feira de manhã, quando Sakura saiu, Meilin estava no portão com Shoran "Shoran, porque você não vai logo pra escola, hein?? Que que você ta esperando?" A garota repetia pendurada no braço de Shoran. Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de chegar perto. Só sorriu para Shoran e foi pra escola, e ainda pode ouvir Meilin brigando com Shoran "não me diga que você estava esperando ela?? Não acredito que você pôde.." Sakura nem quis ouvir o resto da discussão.  
  
Quinta feira de tarde Shoran ligou pra Sakura dizendo que tinha sido obrigado a ir fazer compras com Meilin. Ele estava se queixando com Sakura quando disse que tinha que desligar, pois Meilin estava saindo do provador e ele não queria que a menina armasse um escândalo.  
  
Sexta feira de manhã Sakura nem viu Shoran no portão. Certamente Meilin tinha dado um jeito de eles não se encontrarem de manhã. Na volta da escola, Sakura veio desabafando com Tomoyo.  
  
- Ai Tomoyo eu estou cheia daquela garota!! Ela fica cercando o Shoran todo o tempo e não pode nem me ver que já vai armando barraco!! Eu não tive chance nem de conversar direito com o Shoran, ainda mais de me declarar pra ele!!  
  
- Bem, mas ela vai embora hoje, não é?  
  
- Só de noite... eu nem vou me arriscar em ir na casa do Shoran... acho que eu posso esperar até amanhã pra falar com ele...  
  
- Além de tudo, ainda tem a festa, né Sakura?  
  
- É mesmo!! A festa!! - Sakura se animando bastante - Tenho certeza que vai ser a oportunidade perfeita!!  
  
- Tomara que sim!! Estou torcendo por você amiga!  
  
- Eu sei disso Tomoyo! Hum.. então... será que você podia sair comigo pra comprar roupa?  
  
- Mas é claro Sakura!! Você sabe que eu adoro fazer compras!! Mas se você tivesse dito antes eu faria um vestido pra você...  
  
Sakura sorriu sem graça. Não que os vestidos que Tomoyo desenhasse fossem feios, muito pelo contrário, eram realmente lindos.. o problema é que Sakura gostava de ser discreta, e as roupas de Tomoyo sempre chamavam atenção demais.  
  
- Oras, Tomoyo, não quero te incomodar... tenho certeza que vamos achar a roupa perfeita!  
  
Sakura chegou em casa e, antes de entrar, ainda lançou um último olhar para a casa de Shoran. Ela não falava com ele à quase dois dias, e isso era tão estranho... Mas, de qualquer forma, eles iriam a uma festa juntos no sábado, e isso era o máximo. Ela entrou em casa feliz. Ia comprar uma roupa bem legal com Tomoyo...  
  
De tarde as duas garotas se divertiram muito no shopping. Elas tiveram uma tarde muito agradável fazendo compras, brincando e rindo. Sakura comprou uma calça jeans linda, uma blusinha preta com alguns detalhes e um sapato de salto estilo boneca, apesar dos protestos de Tomoyo que ela ia ficar muito básica. Mas mesmo Tomoyo teve que concordar que ela tinha ficado linda quando ela provou todas as peças juntas. Elas tomaram lanche no McDonalds e voltaram pra casa meio tarde, tanto que Sakura chegou e foi direto dormir.  
  
No sábado, apesar de não haver pressa, Sakura acordou cedo... estava bem ansiosa. Tomou café e foi obrigada a ver um pouco de televisão, pois estava muito cedo pra fazer qualquer coisa. Lá pelas onze horas o telefone tocou, e Sakura foi atender.  
  
- Alô?  
  
- Oi Sakura!  
  
- Shoran!! Quanto tempo...  
  
- É verdade, a gente não se vê desde quinta de manhã... acho que é um Record...  
  
- É mesmo - Sakura rindo  
  
- Eu liguei pra confirmar sobre a festa... que horas eu passo aí pra te buscar?  
  
- Acho que umas 7 horas está bom...  
  
- Tudo bem então Sakura, até as sete  
  
- Até  
  
Sakura desligou o telefone e foi assitir mais um pouco de televisão. Mas como a hora não parecia passar ela resolveu já tomar banho, se trocar e sair pra ir fazer as unhas e o cabelo, mesmo sendo cedo. Ela foi no cabeleireiro, manicure, e chegou em casa umas quatro horas. E teve que assistir mais televisão até as sete. Ela não se lembrava de nem uma vez ter achado os programas da tarde tão chatos e cansativos... As sete horas em ponto a campainha tocou. Sakura sorriu. Era incrível como Shoran era pontual. Ela se levantou, desligou a tv e foi atender a porta.  
  
- Boa noite, Shoran  
  
Shoran demorou um pouco para responder. Sakura estava linda. Os cabelos levemente ondulados, a maquiagem leve, tudo estava perfeito. Sakura estava perfeita...  
  
- Boa noite.. vamos? - Shoran estendendo o braço para Sakura  
  
- Claro!! - Sakura sorriu e eles foram caminhando de braços dados para a festa...  
  
Quando chegaram na casa de Tomoyo, a festa já tinha começado, e já tinha bastante gente. Cumprimentaram Tomoyo e foram tomar alguma coisa. Ambos estavam um pouco incomodados. Shoran com os garotos que não paravam de olhar para Sakura, e Sakura com as garotas que não paravam de olhar para Shoran e dar sorrisinhos para ele.  
  
Os dois estavam bastante tensos: ambos queria dizer, mas faltava coragem. Shoran resolveu tomar a iniciativa e passou o braço pelo ombro de Sakura. A garota olhou pra ele, que ficou bastante vermelho.  
  
- Hãn, desculpe... - Shoran tirando o braço do ombro de Sakura  
  
- Não Shoran, não precisa - Sakura segurando o braço de Shoran - está bom assim  
  
Sakura virou o rosto para Shoran e eles estavam realmente perto um do outro. Mas dessa vez eles não se separaram com vergonha. Shoran foi se aproximando de Sakura, que fechou os olhos, e os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez...  
  
- Ah, Sakura... eu gosto tanto de você - Shoran falando baixinho perto da orelha de Sakura  
  
- Eu também, Shoran, gosto muito de você...  
  
- E posso te contar um segredo?  
  
- Claro...  
  
- Você foi a primeira garota que eu beijei...  
  
- Oh, Shoran...  
  
E os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram, na promessa de a partir de agora, ficarem juntos para sempre...  
  
**********************************FIM*********************************  
  
Oi!!!  
  
Ui,ui,ui, eu terminei uma fic, nem acreditooooo ^_____^ to tão feliz, gente, vcs nem fazem idéia... e, uau!! Chantagem funciona maravilhosamente!! Eu consegiu minhas 15 reviews, yeeees!!!! E, gente, que falha que eu cometi. Os reviews de pessoas não cadastradas estavam barrados, muuuitas desculpas. Se alguém tentou comentar e não conseguiu, gomeeeeem ^^''''... mas agora eu já autorizei, então, postem reviews, por favor. A história acabou e é uma ótima chance para todo mundo que leu e não comentou me diga o que achou da minha fic, isso é muuuuito importante. O que acharam do final?? Foi muito difícil pra mim escrever esse fim de história... eu só fui terminar hj de manhã... to meio insegura quanto ao resultado... bem, muito obrigado a todos que leram essa fic, comentando ou não. E agradecimentos especias à Kellzinha e à Anna Li. Sem elas, essa fic provavelmente não teria ido pra frente... bem, bjinhus da Sak haruno procêis e tchauuuuuuuu!!!! 


End file.
